villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Neferpitou
Neferpitou is a major antagonist in the anime and manga Hunter x Hunter. The character's gender is ambiguous, and as such, "It" is the pronoun that will be used in this article. It is a chimera ant , and a royal guard to the king Meruem. While it only appears in the Chimera Ant story arc, it plays a significant role in the story and is therefore a major villain for the whole series. Biography Neferpitou was born to the Queen of the chimera ants. It was the first royal guard to be born. Unlike the other ants at the time, Neferpitou was born already possessing nen. It managed to detect that Pokkle, who had been previously caputed, was still alive, and used its medical nen to probe Pokkle's brain for more information on nen. It later came upon Gon, Killua, and Kite. Neferpitou immediately tore Kite's arm off and then killed him soon after. Neferpitou used its puppetteering en abilities in order to control kite to turn him into a training dummy for the other ants to practice on. When the King was born, Neferpitou and the other royal guards immediately abandoned the dying Queen and joined him. Neferpitou kept trying to help the King, which annoyed him, so he tried to kill it. However, the blow failed to kill Neferpitou, which impressed the king. Neferpitou, the King, and the other guards helped the king capture East Gorteau and kill the double who was acting as the dictator in the place of the retired Diego. The royal guards started to impliment a plan to gather the citizens of East Gorteau, select the few who were worthy of becoming soldiers for the King, and killing the rest. Neferpitou's role was to turn the soldiers into puppets in order to herd the citizens towards the palace. It was also responsible for using En to detect everything going on around the palace. The hunters which were sent to stop the chimera ants kept stopping the puppet soldiers from gathering citizens, and Neferpitou worked together with the other ants in order to defeat them, but did not succeed. The King started to play various strategy games while awaiting the selection. He was particularly interested in playing the game Gungi with a young girl named Komugi. The king became very fond of Komugi and ended up tearing his own arm off when he realized Komugi's resolve was greater than his own. Neferpitou was charged with healing the king and was forced to stop using En to protect the palace. Later, the hunters attacked the palace, and Zeno Zoldyck, along with Chairman Netero, unleashed a powerful attack called Dragon Dive on the palace, which mortally wounded Komugi. Neferpitou tried to attack Netero, but failed. While the King went to battle Netero, Neferpitou was charged with healing Komugi. While Neferpitou was healing Komugi, Gon came, and was furious at Pitou for attacking Kite and turning him into a training dummy. Neferpitou was desperate to heal Komugi and begged Gon to allow it to continue the healing. Neferpitou broke its own arm to show its sincerity. Gon ordered Neferpitou to heal Kite, and threatened to kill Komugi if Pitou did not cooperate. Neferpitou was terrified that Gon would kill Komugi, and wouldn't let Shaiapouf try to kill Gon by sneaking up from behind. After Komugi was healed, Neferpitou and Gon went to where Kite was kept. Neferpitou told Gon that Kite was beyond saving, and apologized to him. As Gon wept, Neferpitou healed its own arm, and then informed Gon sadly that it would have to kill him, in order to protect the King. Gon transformed into an all-powerful adult form. Neferpitou realized that Gon was now powerful enough to defeat the King, and desperately tried to kill him. However, Gon easily defeated it, and brutally beat Neferpitou to death with his bare hands. As it was dying, Neferpitou reflected gladly that it was the one to die instead of the King. It also tried to use its puppet nen to control its body after it died to try and kill Gon, but Gon managed to defeat Neferpitou permanently. Appearance Neferpitou is a chimera ant and possesses features of a human and a cat (no ant-like features are visible). It appears mostly humanoid, but with some cat-like features such as cat ears and a tail. Neferpitou is among the most humanoid of all the chimera ants. Neferpitou possesses a feminine appearance. However, it is not officially female. Personality Neferpitou was very loyal to the King and would sacrifice themselves for him. Of the three Royal Guards, Pitou was the most curious and would get distracted easily and loved to play, and according to Shaiapouf, would get carried away when having fun. Pitou was a cat Chimera Ant, and like a cat, loved to play with their opponents like a cat would with their prey. Despite their cheerful and playful manner though, Pitou had a cruel and terrifying personality as well. Pitou also took their duty to protect the King seriously and was willing to sacrifice their chance to fight strong opponents to fulfill their duty. Unlike Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf, Neferpitou did not seem to mind Meruem's later newfound interests in Komugi. Thus, among the three Royal Guards, Neferpitou was the only one that greatly prioritized Komugi's safety as opposed to Menthuthuyoupi and Shaiapouf's hatred towards Komugi, something Neferpitou was aware of which created distrust in regards to the matter, for making their king deviate from the path they envisioned for him. Pitou's loyalty and devotion to the King was so great, that during Komugi's operation to save her life from the injuries caused by Zeno's Dragon Dive, Pitou showed their vulnerability and fear since they had no means to defend themselves from Gon's wrath for what they had done to Kite. As a result, for the first time, Pitou surrendered to Gon and Killua. They asked them for mercy with no consideration of fighting them by putting their hands upward—a signal that predators use to surrender—to show a lack of malice in order to fulfill the King's order to save Komugi. Even after their death, Pitou's Nen still remained; their Terpsichora, even stronger than before, manipulated their corpse and attacked Gon to protect the King. Despite it's cruelty and willingness to kill others without hesitation, Neferpitou did show a sense of honor towards Gon, deciding to tell him the truth in exchange for allowing it to heal Komugi. Neferpitou even went so far as to apologize for what happened to Kite, demonstrating a small sense of empathy, and regretfully said to Gon that it would have to kill him in order to protect the King. Trivia *The cover of Hunter x Hunter volume 28 is based on the painting "The Coronation of the Virgin". On this cover, Neferpitou takes the place of the Virgin Mary. Navigation Category:Hunter x Hunter Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Predator Category:Deceased Category:Genderless Category:Murderer Category:Paranormal Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Honorable Category:Cannibals Category:Affably Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Lawful Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Mutilators Category:One-Man Army Category:Man-Eaters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Genocidal Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Monsters